Celebrate and Remember
by keacdragon
Summary: Summary: The night after the fight against Einon and Draco's death.  There needed to be a memorial story so I wrote one. R&R please and enjoy! One-shot complete.


Disclaimer: My wishing star has issues

Summary: The night after the fight against Einon and Draco's death (I cry every time I watch the movie!) There needed to be a memorial story so I wrote one. R&R please and enjoy!

* * *

**Celebration and Remembration**

Bowen numbly let Brother Gilbert take the lead as he sang his and Kara's praises to the villagers whose small town they were entering. It was the night after the fight, the night after Einon had finally been destroyed, the night after he had delivered his only true friend's deathblow...

Grief waved over him as the rebel villagers who had joined him in the fight yelled and cheered as the three horses made their way among them.

Fires of victory burned bright and strong on torches that lit the town square; Kara nudged him as she slid off her horse. He dismounted the stallion that had carried him through all this, but noticed something distant in the creature's eyes. Bowen wasn't the only one who missed the presence of the great beast who had walked with them for not even two weeks.

Bowen could barely take his eyes off his mount let alone look around. Many of the villagers came to congratulate him in yesterday's battle, he forced as kind of a smile he could manage and said a few strained words.

He sat at the edge of the square watching the little girls who had just two days before helped their grandmothers tie feathers on arrow shafts, or sew extra clothes into padding for their fathers and brothers dance around a roaring bonfire. Slowly in groups of one or two people joined theses girls in the joyous dance, warriors tugged their wives into it and grabbed hands with friends as soon the entire village was spinning and dancing around the fire.

Kara stood from her seat beside him and tugged for him to join; he shook his head turning away.

Brother Gilbert had woven his way to the center of the spinning circle, people backed away and sat down, and slowly Brother Gilbert began to recount the events before and during the battle rising in strength as he led the villagers back through those five days leading up to now.

When he got to the point of Einon's and Draco's death he softly told what happened pausing for a moment as everyone respectfully bowed their heads.

"Draco was the last of a magnificent race of dazzling creatures, only in scrolls and songs will he live on. So says those who first met him at the beginning of this adventure. Now we can say yes, for those who will never know of this battle except in stories that was all he was, but for those of us so lucky to even catch a glimpse of him, know what it was really like." Brother Gilbert paused not sure how to go on as Kara joined him in the center.

"We'll remember him as a brave fighter, but also as a good friend there when you needed him, funny when the tension needed breaking, and always there to show the wrongs and rights. Someone who gave us courage and hope and a reason to fight for what seemed a worthless cause, but look where… we are now...free." Kara said her voicing breaking slightly, as several people repeated her words in agreement.

"Dragons were the one creature that if you told me a week ago I would have been fighting alongside, I would have laughed and never believe you, now if I could I'd jump at the chance. I never will forget him, Draco was the one being who gave reason to go through with this, a noble beast putting his life on the line for ours, anyone who remembers the old tales would say it was unhonorable, but I say it was the chance of more than a lifetime, an eternity, that honor is something no ordinary townsperson could earn it's something I wouldn't have even done, but Draco had that way of proving a point without saying anything, that's how he would want us to remember him, a being who was just there when you had need, and the encouragement that made fighting for what we believe." Hewe said from his seat.

Several "ayes" went around as Bowen stood and took his place in the center, the roaring fire now burning embers. Kara and Brother Gilbert moved away as he began to speak.

"Draco was a great friend that is all he wanted to seem, a friend. Pagan or Christian faith binds any of us to certain beliefs about where we should turn in times of trouble. But on nights where fires have died and candles no longer light rooms. What shines brighter than any light we could ever know?" Bowen said turning to the north by the cliff where Draco had once stood, and the noble dragon's constellations shimmered and glowed in the light.

"To The Stars."

* * *

*sigh* Poor Draco, he didn't deserve that kind of end...let me know if you agree...if you love this...if you hate it...whatever...push the button please!

Thanks for reading!

_keacdragon 3 :):):)_


End file.
